


Birthday Boy

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Birthday Boy

When Sam was little he wanted to marry Dean. He kept telling everyone who would listen that he was going to marry his big brother when he grew up. After a while his dad sat him down and told him that talk like that was inappropriate and he didn’t want to hear Sam saying it anymore. So Sam stopped talking about it. He never stopped believing it would happen though, he just kept it to himself.

When Sam was 13 he had his first major crush. If truth be told he had always had the crush, just didn’t know what it meant. He’d follow Dean around everywhere, his older brother not knowing what Sam was thinking. At times Dean acted like he didn’t want Sam following him everywhere, but whenever Sam tried going away, tried spending time with other people, there was Dean, getting Sam to notice no one but him.

By the time Sam was 16 he knew it wasn’t just a crush, he knew he was head over heels in love with Dean. Dean was all he thought about, all he dreamed about. Every single one of Sam’s sexual fantasies revolved around Dean. It killed him a little inside every time he saw Dean with someone else, saw Dean turning on his charm. And yet, like when Sam was 13, every time he’d try and turn his affections elsewhere Dean would come and make Sam focus on him.

Sam didn’t know what to do anymore, he wanted Dean more than anything. Hell, he knew he’d give up all his other dreams if it meant he could have his brother the way he wanted him. But Sam knew it wasn’t to be. So he distanced himself, started pulling away from Dean and their father, though pulling away from John was about 100 times easier on him. He threw himself into his studies, making sure he had good grades so he could just get away.

On the night of Dean’s 21st birthday Sam sat alone at the house they were staying in. John was off on a hunt and wouldn’t be back for at least another week, and Dean? Dean was off celebrating, out at a bar for the first time legally. Sam was miserable, wishing Dean was with him, wishing that he could be with Dean. He hoped that Dean wouldn’t pick someone up that night and bring her home, Sam wasn’t sure he could handle that.

He sat on the couch, arms wrapped around his legs. He was wearing one of Dean’s shirts, a habit he had picked up years ago. It was nice to be surrounded by Dean’s scent, nice to pretend that it was Dean surrounding him. Sam must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew Dean was kneeling in front of him, gently shaking him awake. Sam looked at the clock, it was only 9:30, far too early for Dean to be back in from the bar, especially on his birthday.

He gave Dean a confused look, wondering just why he was already home. “Dean, it’s early. Why aren’t you still out?”

Dean smiled at him, ruffling his hair, “I wasn’t having fun, Sammy. Couldn’t celebrate without you, not properly at least.”

Sam smiled at the words, a trill of hope filling him. He noticed a few bottles sitting on the coffee table and gave Dean a questioning look.

“Decided to pick some up. Thought you’d want to celebrate with me,” Dean said with a wink. “I promise I won’t tell Dad I let you drink. So, how’s about it, Baby Boy? Wanna help me get loaded for my 21st birthday?”

Sam nodded, trying not to let Dean see how his body was reacting to the nickname. There was something going on that Sam couldn’t put his finger on, but he was too happy to care. 

They sat on the couch for a while, doing shots and having a few beers, Sam starting to feel a little drunk and a lot happy. Dean kept touching him, small little touches. A brush of his fingers on Sam’s while passing him a bottle, a hand resting on Sam’s shoulder, a knee rubbing lightly against Sam’s. Every single touch made Sam want more. But he kept silent, he couldn’t tell Dean what he felt, couldn’t let Dean know how this was affecting him.

Dean was grinning at him again, that grin Sam usually saw Dean directing at someone Dean was interested in. Sam had never once saw it directed at him, and hoped to hell that Dean wasn’t just teasing him. He didn’t think Dean knew how he felt, and if Dean knew and was teasing him about it, Sam knew he’d be heartbroken and never get over it.

“So, you never asked me what I wanted for my birthday, Sammy,” Dean asked, suddenly in Sam’s personal space, the words coming from inches away from Sam’s ear.

Sam swallowed, turning to look at his brother, trying to place the look in his eyes. “Um, what do you want for your birthday, Dean?” Sam asked, hoping his voice wasn’t as breathless as he thought it had sounded.

Dean reached over, cupping Sam’s chin in his hand, “I want to kiss you. Can I kiss you, Baby Boy? All I’ve been able to think about lately.”

Sam nodded, before having his lips taken in a soft kiss. Kissing Dean was everything Sam had thought it would be and more. As far as first kisses went Sam was impressed. He let out a moan of lose as Dean pulled back, his brother licking his lips as he stared at him intently. ‘There should be a law about Dean licking his lips,’ Sam thought, wishing that Dean was still kissing him.

He noticed that Dean hadn’t removed his hand from his face, and that Dean was caressing the skin on his cheek with his fingertips. The feelings that simple motion were causing were so intense. “Dean, I... was there anything else you wanted? Anything else you need for your birthday.”

Dean smiled, nodding at him. There was a gleam in his eyes, “Sammy, there’s so much I want. So much I need from you. And not just on my birthday. God, I shouldn’t want what I want. Shouldn’t want to do the things I want to do to you, do with you. Tell me that you want me as much as I want you. Tell me I’m not the only one who is feeling like this.”

Sam swallowed hard, he hadn’t thought that Dean would ever want him. But it looked like that was the case. “Dean, I want you. I’ve wanted you for years. I never wanted anyone else, it’s always been you. I... I love you. God, I think I’ve always loved you, always been in love with you.” Whatever Sam was about to say next was cut off by Dean claiming his mouth in another kiss, this one much more intense than the last one. 

Sam found himself straddling Dean’s lap, his older brother’s hands tangled in his hair, holding his head in place as they kissed passionately. Dean rocked up against him, their cocks grinding against each other through layers of cotton and denim. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, holding onto him, never wanting to let him go.

Dean moved his arms so they were circling Sam’s waist, pulling away from Sam’s mouth long enough to tell him to hold on tight. Sam didn’t have to question the request as Dean stood up, Sam still wrapped around him. His legs wrapped around Dean’s hips, heels resting on Dean’s ass as Dean carried him into the bedroom. 

Dean laid him down gently onto the bed, still kissing him like he was the only thing that mattered to him. “Love you, Sammy. Love you so damn much it scares me. Couldn’t stand the thought of you with anyone else, need you to be mine.”

“Fuck, Dean, I’m yours. I’ve always been yours.”

Dean groaned at Sam’s words, taking his mouth once more in a brutal claiming kiss. He pulled away long enough to take off his shirt, Sam repeating the motion on himself. Before the shirst even hit the floor Dean was back on him, their naked chests pressed against each other, the amulet dragging along Sam’s chest as their mouths met once again.

Sam wrapped his legs around Dean, their crotches flush against each other, as they kissed and rocked against each other. “Dean, please,” Sam whispered, his hands running along Dean’s back. He wasn’t sure what he was asking for, but knew whatever Dean did he’d be happy with.

“Love you, God, Sammy, love you so damn much. Can’t stop thinking about you, wanting to touch you, make you mine,” Dean moaned against Sam’s neck, sucking and biting a mark into the flesh. His hips ground against Sam, the movements bringing Sam closer and closer to the edge. It wasn’t just the physical pleasure that had him so on edge, but hearing the love and devotion in Dean’s voice, knowing that he meant every single one of his words.

“Always yours, Dean. Never gonna leave you. I love you. God, Dean, I am in love with you. Always have been.”

Dean shuddered, his orgasm close, “God, Baby Boy. Do you know what you do to me? Never giving you up, you hear me? You belong to me, always have and always will.”

Sam nodded, the feelings so intense that he was at a lose for words. “Dean, please,” his words trailed off in a breathy moan as he came hard in his pants, his fingers digging into Dean’s back. Sam could see Dean’s body tensing, and realized that Dean had cum as well. 

Dean collapsed on top of him, laughing lightly as he rolled them so that Sam was on top. “God, Baby Boy, haven’t cum in my pants since I was younger than you. The things you do to me. Never giving you up, Sammy. Can’t lose you now that I have you.”

Sam knew they should go get cleaned up, but was too happy, too content to move, “Not going anywhere, Dean. Love you too much for that.” He yawned, nuzzling his head into Dean’s shoulder, “Happy birthday, Dean. I hope you had a good time.”

Dean nodded, smiling down at him. He had a contemplative look on his face, “Yeah, I did. Though I have one question, Sammy.”

“Hmm, what’s that, Dean?” Sam asked, tired, but wanting to know what was on Dean’s mind.

“You still planning on marrying me?” the question was asked in a joking tone, but Sam could tell that Dean meant it. 

‘Damn, he remembers,’ Sam thought with a blush, more embarrassed by that then what they had done, “Yeah, if you’ll have me.”

Dean grinned, “Wouldn’t want anyone else. Goodnight, Baby Boy, I love you.”

“Mmm, night, Birthday Boy.”


End file.
